Destin
by Terry Milien
Summary: OS. C'est le premier Halloween d'Harry et Lily désire honorer la tradition qu'elle a instaurée depuis des années malgré la menace constante du Seigneur des Ténèbres


**Note :** Voici un one-shot écrit pour un concours d'Halloween -- oui, je sais, je suis en retard...

* * *

_**Destin**_

Elle tenait dans ses bras son nouveau né aux yeux d'émeraude. Emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture et protégé par un sortilège de Réchaud, Harry sourit en voyant les yeux identiques de sa mère posés sur lui. Il se débrouilla pour libérer l'un de ses bras et tendit sa petite main potelée vers la boucle argentée pendant au lobe de Lily.

Cette dernière sourit et détacha prudemment les doigts fragiles du nourrisson avant de les remettre à l'abri du froid.

James se pencha et fit une grimace qui fit glousser le petit Harry. Repoussant ses lunettes rondes le long de son nez, James sourit.

– Dors, petit homme. Tu vas avoir besoin de force pour passe une nuit entière avec ton cinglé de parrain.

– James !, le réprimanda sa femme, plus par peur qu'il n'ait raison que par réprimande de la légère insulte qui n'en était pas vraiment une : personne ne pouvait prétendre qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de normal chez Sirius Black.

– Excuse-moi.

Avec un sourire désolé mais ô combien ravageur, James passa un bras autour de la taille de Lily. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et les trois Potter continuèrent leur marche en silence.

Ils évoluaient le long d'une rue mal éclairée, des enfants déguisés en compagnie de leurs parents, les dépassaient sans cesse dans leur hâte de réclamer autant de friandises que possible.

Lily sourit en observant la profusion de spectres, sorcières et monstres en tous genres. Elle fit la moue en voyant une fillette affublée d'un nez crochue recouvert d'une énorme verrue. Lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette sombre recouverte d'une cape noire à capuche, son visage s'assombrit et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'étreinte de James.

Celui-ci était occupé à observer un costume de loup-garou, cependant. Il ricana et déposa un baiser sur le crâne de son épouse, pensant que c'était là ce qu'elle désirait.

– Imagine la tête de Lunard en voyant ce gamin, murmura-t-il gaiement à son oreille.

Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres mais James avait enfin remarqué son expression lugubre.

– Chérie, ça va ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix soudain grave.

D'un regard devenu perçant, il fit le tour de la rue. Elle savait que son autre main venait de se refermer sur sa baguette. Alors il vit ce qui avait mis son épouse dans cet état. Un enfant portait une cape de Belphégor et le masque adéquat. Le tout n'était pas sans rappeler un certain Mage Noir, leur mortel ennemi.

– Mon cœur, Vold…, commença-t-il.

– Pas en pleine rue !

Elle était parvenue à pousser un cri tout en gardant la voix basse. Cette femme l'émerveillerait toujours, mais pour l'instant…

– Bébé, ne sois pas ridicule, supplia James.

Rageuse, Lily se dégagea de son bras et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts. La lumière de la rue n'était rien comparée aux flammes du brasier qui brûlait maintenant dans ces yeux d'émeraude.

– Et toi, siffla-t-elle d'une voix de chat enragé, ne le sous-estime pas !

Autour d'eux, les gens continuaient leur route comme s'ils ne les voyaient pas, inconscient de la dispute.

– Tu peux prononcer son nom autant que tu le veux pour frimer devant tes amis et Dumbledore, mais ne t'avise pas de mettre la vie de ton fils en danger, James Charlus Potter !

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha lentement. Tandis que l'air ressortait de ses poumons, elle se calmait à vue d'œil. Au bout d'un instant de silence, elle ajouta en serrant son fils plus près de son cœur :

– Rentrons, s'il te plaît.

Elle se retourna pour rebrousser chemin mais James l'arrêta.

– Lily, attends. Je…

Visiblement, il peinait de devoir faire ses excuses.

– Je suis désolé. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à cette tradition. Je t'en prie, ne la renie pas à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, Harry les observant chacun leur tour de ses grands yeux innocents. Elle finit par acquiescer et reprit sa place contre le flanc offert de James.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

– Je t'aime, fit sa réponse.

Il serra légèrement les doigts sur la taille de Lily pour appuyer son sentiment. Elle sourit.

***

La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant fut l'énorme motocyclette dans le living. Seul Sirius aurait l'idée aussi farfelue de garer la moto volante au troisième étage d'un immeuble moldu. Enfin, ça lui permettait d'éviter les marches, se dit-elle en tentant de se positionner de façon à atténuer la douleur que l'ascension, avec Harry à bras, lui avait causée.

Les deux hommes finissaient juste leur étreinte fraternelle. Elle sourit malgré elle lorsque Sirius se tourna vers elle, ses longs cheveux noirs dansant autour de son visage avant de s'immobiliser sur ses épaules.

– Evans, la salua-t-il.

– Black, répondit-elle avec un mouvement de tête courtois.

La joie de Sirius ne fit qu'accroitre lorsque ses yeux gris fondirent sur le petit Harry. Il le prit des bras de sa mère et le fit virevolter avec lui jusqu'au center du salon.

James rit de bon cœur et se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà indisciplinés, une habitude qu'il avait prise à Poudlard afin de garder l'impression qu'il descendait de son balai. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher lorsque l'un de ses trois Maraudeurs était dans les parages.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et, rapide comme l'éclair, dégaina sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers les doigts encore noués dans la masse noire de James.

– Continue et je te coupe les doigts, siffla-t-elle. Ou pire, les cheveux, ajouta-t-elle en déplaçant sa baguette de deux millimètres pour la poser directement sur son crâne.

James déglutit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en imaginant une telle hérésie. Rapidement, il laissa retomber sa main.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sirius les observer et regarder au ciel face à une telle discipline. Il se pencha vers son filleul et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Lily se referma sur elle-même. Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, elle en était sûre. James remarqua sa sombre expression et l'embrassa bien plus tendrement qu'il n'avait étreint Sirius.

– On n'aurait jamais dû quitter la maison, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Si Dumbledore venait à l'apprendre…

– Nous avons le droit de vivre, lui répondit James d'une voix douce mais ferme. Et ce que Dumbledore ignore, ne peut lui faire de mal.

***

La brume pirouetta et se densifia. Au centre du tourbillon, Lily et James apparurent dans un remous de leurs capes. Leur transplanage achevé, les jeunes mariés se prirent la main et s'avancèrent dans le cimetière.

Déambulant entre les pierres tombales, James marchait avec la sureté qui lui était propre. Lily, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder alentours, à l'affut de toute menace pouvant se dissimuler dans le brouillard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une large tombe mais Lily ne le remarqua pas.

– Chérie ?, demanda James, inquiet.

Lily sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire confus. Il lui embrassa le front et elle s'avança vers la tombe de ses parents. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les noms gravés dans la stèle puis sortit sa baguette magique.

D'un léger coup accompagné du sortilège d'Apparition informulé, Lily fit se matérialiser les fleurs et le vase qu'elle avait spécialement achetés.

Alors qu'elle déposait le tout sur la pierre ambrée de la tombe, elle entendit le gravier grincer sous les pas d'une tierce personne.

– _Protego _!, s'entendit-elle hurler à la nuit en se retournant.

Elle sentit le bouclier magique se dresser entre eux et le tiers. Mais ni elle ni James ne virent qui que ce soit.

Un _Lumos _plus tard, James repoussait quelque peu la brume mais il n'y avait toujours pas trace de quelqu'un à l'horizon.

– Dis-moi que tu l'as entendu aussi, supplia-t-elle d'une voix rauque en serrant sa main libre contre sa poitrine.

James acquiesça mais sa réponse fut un autre sortilège :

– _Hominum Revilio _!

Il se tourna vers son épouse, une expression étrange sur le visage.

– Il n'y a personne d'autre, annonça-t-il avec finalité.

Lily secoua la tête, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle se retourna vers la tombe de ses parents et vit avec effroi que dans sa hâte, elle avait brisé le petit miroir de la plaque qu'elle avait achetée à leur mort. Au-dessus du petit miroir était écrit cette ligne symbolique pour quiconque se regardait dans la glace : « Nous continuons à vivre à travers vous. »

Maintenant, elle avait brisé ce miroir, se maudissant à sept ans de malheur. Si seulement il n'y avait pas pire…

D'un coup de baguette, elle répara le miroir et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son mari.

– James, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu sais…

– Je sais, la coupa-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Mais ce ne sont que des superstitions.

Comme elle aurait aimé que sa voix soit plus ferme dans son affirmation.

Entendre des pas derrière soi le jour d'Halloween et se retourner promettait une mort certaine dans l'année. Entendre des pas derrière soi _dans un cimetière_ le jour d'Halloween et se retourner promettait une mort violente.

Quelque part dans le village, les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent.

* * *

**Note :** Et voilà pour vous. Première fic sur Potter que je poste alors donnez-moi votre avis ! ^_^


End file.
